


Драбблы G-PG

by taka_bv



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu, 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004), 龍馬伝 | Ryomaden (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Alternate Universe - Yokai, Bakumatsu, Banter, Black Humor, Crack, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Нерейтинговый сборник текстов по Бакумацу
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 5





	1. Клёны

**Author's Note:**

> К каждой части есть примечание с уточнением персонажа, жанра и рейтинга  
> Большинство работ написаны для на ФБ и ЗФБ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сайто Хаджимэ, Хиджиката Тошизо - G - преслэш

И в момент, когда Сайто в очередной раз заламывает ему руку, вынуждая лечь на живот, Хиджиката мягко и плавно выдыхает. Звенящая и пронзительная лёгкость поселяется в его теле, разбегаясь с кровью от сердца. Он ослабляет хватку и спокойно, не ломаясь внутри, не теряясь снаружи, отпускает Сайто, быстрым движением переворачивается на спину и замирает.

Сайто дышит часто и надрывно, в глазах его всё ещё прячется злой тягучий азарт, этот азарт видели многие, но не многие выжили после увиденного, и Хиджиката улыбается, подумав о том, что он один из тех, кто выжил.

Сайто похож на мальчишку, победившего в своей первой драке: победно вскидывает левую руку и смотрит в низкое осеннее небо. Хиджикате кажется, что сейчас Сайто выкрикнет что-нибудь торжествующее, но он молчит. Поудобнее усаживается на бёдрах поверженного противника и опускает взгляд.

Лёгкость внутри Хиджикаты разрастается и ширится, он не может долго держать её в себе, ему хочется выпустить это, раздать всему миру, объяснить каждому, донести до неслышащих. Его лёгкость говорит, что всё это вторично: первенство, победа, сила…

— Клёны совсем опали, — говорит Хиджиката, подчиняясь порыву, — только в Киото такие красивые клёны…

И в глазах Сайто меркнет азарт, словно рябь на воде, растворяются складки морщин у носа и глаз, что дарят его лицу неповторимое хищническое выражение. Он внимательно всматривается в Хиджикату и качает головой, словно чувствуя что-то, словно лёгкость передалась и ему.

Сайто поднимается с поверженного противника, несколько секунд стоит в раздумьях, а затем опускается в опавшую листву. Он склоняет голову, долго снова о чём-то думает, а затем, переступив какую-то из своих внутренних черт, вытягивается во весь рост, касается щекой бока Хиджикаты и замирает.


	2. Хорошая компания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такасуги Шинсаку, Кидо Такаёши (Кацура) - G - драма, юмор  
> *с элементами канона "Ryouma Den"

— Кидо-сан ужасный человек, нэ?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Он приходит навестить меня ка-аждый день, бодрый такой приходит, выспавшийся, а на лице у него…  
— Что у меня с лицом?! — Такаёши машинально провёл ладонью по щеке.  
— Дзисэй мой на лице у тебя написан. Огро-омными канджи. Кривыми, хочу заметить.  
— Фу ты, Шинсаку! Я просил так не шутить!  
— А я просил не ходить сюда, как на похороны. Так что… — Такасуги сделал нарочито сосредоточенное лицо. — Ну-ка повернись-ка к свету, плохо читается, кривущие канджи — кошмар для потомков.  
— Ты неисправим.

Отвернувшись от Такасуги, Такаёши наткнулся взглядом на несколько тёмных пятен, похожих на въевшуюся в деревянный пол кровь. На душе стало ещё паршивей. Он и сам замечал, что не может расслабиться, собираясь навестить друга, понимал, что тоска, наотрез отказывающаяся скрываться под привычной маской спокойствия, только угнетает, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. А если быть честнее, то и не пытался, понимая, что человек, с которым он прошёл бок о бок многое, всё равно распознает истину, а поддельные чувства — худшее, что можно дать.

— Мне тоже нравится эта доска! Знаешь, Кидо-сан, европейцы очень любят симметрию, а пятна, нет-нет, это не кровь, как ты подумал, это я кисэру ронял, так вот, эти пятна, они симметричны!  
— И как тут подумать про качественное сокрытие чувств, если тебя читают, даже в глаза не глядя…

Такасуги выглядел чрезмерно довольным, снова подловил, попал в цель и, как полагается, сделал вид, что ничего не было. Такаёши поднял взгляд, ловя то ли искры смеха, то ли солнечные блики в глазах напротив.

— А когда смотришь в глаза, можно прочесть больше.

Слова были произнесены неожиданно серьёзно и тихо, тень веселья осталась лишь в уголках рта, чуть приподнятых, создающих чёткую изогнутую морщину, из-за которой лицо Такасуги всегда казалось немного ироничным.

— И что же там можно прочесть?  
— Дзисэй, но уже красивым почерком!  
— По-моему, из нас двоих, ужасный тут именно ты, Шинсаку.  
— Я ужасный Шинса-аку, — согласно закивал Такасуги, — а ты — печальный Кидо.  
— Хорошая компания подобралась, не находишь?  
— Нахожу. — ухмыльнулся в ответ на улыбку Такасуги и пожал протянутую ладонь.


	3. Рекламная пауза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ито Шунскэ, Такасуги Шинсаку, Аканэ Такето, Ямагата Кёскэ - G - стёб, крэк, AU, закос под пьесу

*Такасуги и Ито сидят под сакурой, Такасуги периодически горестно вздыхает, Ито искоса на его поглядывает.*

Такасуги *печально посматривает в сторону тренировочного поля и качает головой*: Шунскэ, надо что-то делать!  
Ито *извлекая из ниоткуда сямисэн*: это?  
Такасуги *отмахиваясь*: нет! Делать что-то надо!  
Ито *достаёт бутыль с сакэ*: это?  
Такасуги *раздражаясь*: да нет же! Де-лать!  
Ито: женщин с собой не ношу.  
Такасуги: неужели я настолько прозаичен?  
Ито *оправдываясь*: Шинсаку, что с тобой?  
Такасуги *снова косится на поле*: народу надо больше, с такой армией нам не победить.  
Ито: и всего-то?  
Такасуги: набрать людей, по-твоему, просто?  
Ито: нужно разрекламировать Кихэйтай!  
Такасуги: чего-чего сделать?  
Ито *подбоченивается и делает умный вид*: там, на Западе…  
Такасуги: понятно, вот ты этим и займёшься!  
Ито *обижаясь, что его не выслушали*: товарное лицо здесь ты.  
Такасуги: сам такой!  
Ито: в том смысле, что ты должен привлекать людей.  
Такасуги *прихорашиваясь*: тогда у нас в отряде будут одни женщины.  
Ито *злорадно*: не льсти себе. Нужно продумать рекламную компанию, кастинг провести.  
Такасуги: а кастинг зачем, и что это вообще?  
Ито: выбрать людей, которые наилучшим образом отражают суть Кихэйтая, чтобы, посмотрев на них, другие тоже захотели к нам вступить.

*Такасуги понимающе кивает, поднимается и степенно удаляется в сторону тренировочного поля, на ходу созывая народ.*

***  
*Такасуги во фраке поверх застиранного кимоно восседает за столом с табличкой "Кастинг", нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по столешнице, услышав, что кто-то зашёл поднимает голову.*

Такасуги: Имя?  
Ито: Шинсаку, во-первых, я не участвую, а во-вторых, это не смешно.  
Такасуги: Вы нам не подходите, много разговоров не по теме. Следующий.

*Ито крутит пальцем у виска и уходит, заходит невзрачный молодой человек.*

Такасуги: имя?  
Молодой человек: Аканэ Такето.  
Такасуги *задумчиво*: я тебя не помню.  
Аканэ *обиженно*: про меня даже страничка в Википедии есть!  
Такасуги *заглядывая под стол*: да? И что там пишут?  
Аканэ: что меня можно вспомнить по псевдониму Шибая Махэй.  
Такасуги *выглядывая из-под стола*: нельзя.  
Аканэ: что нельзя?  
Такасуги: вспомнить нельзя.  
Аканэ: так берёте меня или не берёте?  
Такасуги *осматривая Аканэ*: а ты мне нравишься…  
Аканэ *опасливо*: и что это значит?  
Такасуги *задумчиво*: что ты вызываешь во мне скорее симпатию, чем антипатию.  
Аканэ: что, простите?  
Такасуги *довольно захлопывает словарик под столом*: мы Вам перезвоним.  
Аканэ: э?  
Такасуги: берём, говорю.

*Аканэ с победным видом выходит из комнаты, его место тут же занимает другой молодой человек.*

Такасуги: имя?  
Молодой человек: Бэния Кискэ.  
Такасуги: тебя я тоже не помню, страница в Википедии есть?

*Бэния понуро опускает голову и уходит, из-за незакрытых сёдзи слышится крик Такасуги, что без отдельного упоминания в Википедии можно не являться, очередь резко рассасывается. Остаётся один человек.*

Такасуги *выглядывая на улицу*: есть кто?  
Ито: я есть.  
Такасуги: имя?

*Ито устало вздыхает.*

***  
*Такасуги, Ито и Аканэ сидят на поваленном дереве, думают о вечном.*

Аканэ *неловко нарушая тишину*: и?  
Ито: что?

*Все снова замолкают.*

Ито: надо хоть слоган придумать.  
Такасуги: какой?  
Ито: завлекающий, какой ещё.  
Такасуги *музицируя на воздухе*: слышать — жутко, видеть — страшно, а вступить в Кихэйтай — весело!

*Аканэ и Ито сдержано аплодируют.*

Ито: полдела сделано.  
Аканэ: а дальше что?

*К сидящим приближается человек.*

Такасуги *повинуясь недавно выработанным рефлексам*: имя?  
Человек: Ямагата Кёскэ. Такасуги-сан, сегодня все только и говорят, что о вашей забывчивости, всё в порядке?  
Такасуги *мрачно*: всё очень, Кёскэ, очень плохо!  
Ито *встряхиваясь*: о! Кёскэ-кун, ты-то нам и нужен! Штат работников набираем.  
Аканэ: а я Аканэ Такето.  
Ямагата *ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь*: я знаю.  
Ито: а у меня есть камера.  
Ямагата *себе под нос*: ты спёр её у Сакумы-сэнсэя.  
Ито: мне подарил её Сакума-сэнсэй.  
Такасуги: ты похвастаться или к делу применить?  
Ито: мы сфотографируемся, подпишем слоган и…  
Аканэ: у нас будет фотография с написанным слоганом?  
Ито: у нас будет рекламный плакат!

*Ямагата, Такасуги и Аканэ переглядываются в сомнениях, но спорить с человеком, учившимся на Западе, не решаются.*

Такасуги *шёпотом*: где-то здесь нет логики.  
Аканэ *поглядывая на вдохновлённого Ито*: например, нигде?  
Ямагата *ещё не вникнув в суть происходящего, но уже осознавая прорехи в плане*: а что нам даст один плакат?

*Пока все шепчутся, Ито успевает сбегать за камерой.*

Ито: Сакума-сэнсэй читал западные книги и сделал эту камеру самостоятельно!  
Аканэ *с трепетом глядя на камеру*: ах!  
Ито: вот сейчас-то мы её и испробуем!  
Ямагата *ненавязчиво прикрывая Такасуги собой*: почему-то этот предмет вызывает у меня опасение.

*Ито пафосно поднимает камеру, прикладывается к ней, несколько раз дёргает ручку, стучит по корпусу. Все, замерев, ждут. Ито снова встряхивает камеру, опускает её.*

Ито: кхм. Сакума-сэнсэй, конечно, замечательный человек…  
Ямагата: но?  
Такасуги *демонстрируя чудеса прозорливости*: но собрать коробку с двумя линзами и собрать полноценную камеру — разные вещи?  
Ямагата *смотрит на едва ли не плачущего Ито*: Такасуги-сан, камера для нас — необходимость?  
Такасуги *разводя руками*: Шунскэ говорит, что…  
Ямагата *с фанатичным блеском в глазах*: я добуду для вас другую!

*Ямагата хватает Ито за шиворот и тащит его в неизвестном направлении*

***  
*Такасуги разъясняет рядовым тактический манёвр, из столба пыли вылетают Ито и Ямагата, оба взмыленные, но счастливые, Ито прижимает к сердцу большую коробку.*

Ямагата *глотая слоги*: она на-аша! А-а!  
Такасуги: вы ещё не отказались от этой идеи?  
Ито *округлив глаза*: что-о-о?  
Такасуги *отмахиваясь*: чем бы Шунскэ не тешился, лишь бы далеко не убегал.

*Ямагата старательно прячет смех за кашлем*

Ито *вынимая камеру из коробки, целясь объективом в Такасуги*: ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз!  
Ямагата *прикидывая степень опасности*: что ты, Шунскэ, что ты.  
Такасуги *примирительно*: я без тебя, как без…  
Ямагата *шёпотом*: без рук, Такасуги-сан.  
Такасуги: кто без рук, я без рук? Сам ты без рук!  
Ито *грозно сверкая объективном*: разговор-то не уводите!  
Аканэ *подходя*: о, новая камера! Мы будем фотографироваться?  
Ито *чувствуя, как руки начинают уставать держать тяжёлый предмет на весу*: сейчас я вас всех тут перефотографирую.  
Аканэ *всматриваясь в Ито*: Ито-сан, у вас глаз дёргается.  
Ито *скрежеща зубами то ли от усталости, то ли от злости*: об этом можно было и не говорить.

*Ито смотрит в сторону Такасуги и Ямагаты, которые о чём-то оживлённо беседуют с рядовыми.*

Аканэ *сочувственно*: Ито-сан, давайте, я подержу.  
Ито: на!

*Ито рывком передаёт в руки Аканэ камеру; Аканэ, не ожидающий, что она настолько тяжёлая, теряет равновесие, спотыкается, падает на одно колено, задевает локтем ручку. Яркая вспышка озаряет всё вокруг.*

Аканэ: у-упс.

*Все ошарашено моргают.*

Ямагата *восхищённо*: надо же! Гайдзинский фотограф с ней по часу возится, а Аканэ-кун одним локтем справился!  
Кто-то из толпы: с такими мастерами дела мы точно победим варваров!

*Одобрительный гул, полный восхищения.*

Такасуги: а фотография получилась хоть?  
Ито *с долей безысходности*: нужно вернуть гайдзину камеру, заодно проявить фото.  
Ямагата *смотря на Такасуги*: Такасуги-сан, нам необходимо проявить фото?  
Такасуги *разводя руками*: Шунскэ го…  
Ямагата *с переизбытком фанатизма*: я проявлю!

***  
*Такасуги и Ито сидят под сакурой, Ито тяжело вздыхает, Такасуги искоса на его поглядывая, достаёт фотографию.*

Такасуги: смотри, как здорово.  
Ито *ещё горестнее вздыхая*: я не так хотел.  
Такасуги *пожимая плечами*: а вышло так.  
Ито *снова вздыхает и отворачивается*: плакаты я всё-таки заказал. По старинке, конечно, зато проверенный способ…  
Такасуги *ободряюще похлопывая Ито по плечу*: а фотография на память предкам останется.  
Ито *максимально грустно*: подписать надо бы всех.  
Такасуги: кого подписать?  
Ито *тыча пальцем в фотографию*: их! Вот кто это?  
Такасуги *радостно*: Бэния Кискэ!


	4. Терпение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иноуэ Бунта, Ито Шунскэ - G - ООС, юмор  
> *можно увидеть намёки на канон "Chosyu Five", а можно и не увидеть.

Иноуэ сначала почувствовал какое-то движение рядом, а затем услышал чьё-то неровное дыхание. Глаза открывать не хотелось, он слишком хорошо знал, кого увидит. Ито с его тоской по дому и бессонницей уже порядком достал, поэтому, пробормотав невнятное "я сплю", Иноуэ посильнее натянул одеяло на голову и, применяя все свои актёрские таланты, прикинулся ветошью.

— Бу-унта.

Что угодно: шторм, акулы, второй приход Намацу, но только не это жалостливое "Бу-унта". Иноуэ мысленно взвыл, но виду не подал, сосредоточенно вымеряя каждый вдох и выдох, стараясь делать их нечасто и равномерно. Всё стихло. Мир снова наполнился негромкими ночными звуками: постанывал корабль, о борта плескались волны, наверху перекрикивались дежурные, кто-то из матросов изредка похрапывал во сне. Победа казалась такой близкой, и оставалось лишь услышать заветный шорох над головой да недовольное бормотание, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, что неугомонный Ито точно успокоился и лёг спать, а не пошёл бродить по судну. Но скрип половиц раздался совсем с другой стороны, а за ним последовала невнятная возня, и Иноуэ с неудовольствием ощутил, как на ноги ему что-то неуклюже навалилось. Только мгновение спустя он понял, что это Ито. Ито, аккуратно ползущий под бок. Ито, будь он трижды утоплен! Тактических решений для подобного развития событий Иноуэ не продумывал; действия же по ситуации всегда давались ему не очень хорошо, оставалось лишь упорно притворяться спящим, взывая к совести и каким-нибудь другим благодетелям, которые, как он надеялся, хоть изредка, но посещают кое-чью буйну голову.

Заползя полностью, Ито принялся устраиваться поудобнее, совершенно игнорируя, что койка рассчитывалась на одного человека, пусть и европейца, но одного, и устроится здесь с комфортом капитанской каюты — не самая лучшая идея. Пытаясь не замечать бессмысленную возню, Иноуэ с печалью отмечал, как тело его медленно и неуклонно двигают к краю; стало интересно, хватит ли у Ито ума не спихнуть его на пол. А если всё-таки спихнёт, то в чём вообще был смысл забираться сюда и изображать мышку при габаритах лошади? Последние размышления были скорее из области риторических вопросов, ибо искать смысл в действиях Ито — дело долгое, трудоёмкое и, как показывает практика, гиблое. Оставалось пассивно наблюдать.

Наконец устроившись, Ито замер, полежал спокойно несколько секунд и снова завозился. По шуршанию Иноуэ догадался, что продуманный до мелочей товарищ притащил с собой одеяло и теперь не знает, как бы комфортнее укрыться. Он мысленно позлорадствовал, ловя себя на том, что происходящее скорее забавно, нежели раздражительно.

— Эй-эй, ты спишь?

А вот это уже раздражительно. Сложно спать, когда на тебя наваливаются, ощупывают через одеяло, пихают острыми коленями — ох, исхудал он, что ли? Хотя Иноуэ и не мог точно сказать, не припоминал случая, когда ему бы удалось столь детально прочувствовать все угловатости чужого тела, но стойкое впечатление, что раньше кости так не торчали, прочно обосновалось где-то на периферии мысли, привычно обрабатывающей и запоминающей всякие бесполезные мелочи.

— Шунскэ, исчезни, — вяло огрызнулся он, стараясь соблюдать максимально недовольный тон, осознавая, что под одеялом дышать становится тяжело, да и второе, которым по доброте душевной и пространству малому Ито накрыл их обоих, никак не добавляло прохлады.  
— Мне грустно.  
— А я причём?  
— Бунта, я домой хочу, не хочу в Англию, — печально сообщил Ито, усердно пытаясь уложить руку поудобнее.

Началось! Напоминать Ито, что он сам просил взять его с собой, сам искал способ добыть денег, что он, если уж совсем честно, вообще всё сам сделал, желая помочь родному Чошу, было бесполезно. Даже напоминания о том, что Ито уже имел неплохой опыт путешествий и проживания далеко от дома, когда учился в Хакодатэ, никак не уменьшали масштабы его печалей. Ито вообще был непревзойденным мастером трагизма на пустом месте, однако демонстрировал это редко, но если уж демонстрировал, будь уверен, ты либо его дорогой друг, с которым можно поделиться всеми бедами, либо тот несчастный, который оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Иноуэ предпочитал относить себя к последним.

— Да-да, сейчас я встану, пойду к капитану, мы развернём корабль и отвезём тебя обратно в Японию, обязательно.  
— Но я правда домой хочу! — не оценил сарказма Ито, для убедительности цепляясь за чужую руку.  
— А я-то, спрашиваю, причём?  
— Тебе разве домой не хочется?

Домой Иноуэ хотелось, и чем больше Ито об этом говорил, тем больше хотелось. Только не может же он, самурай, взрослый мужчина, надежда клана, признаться в том, что отчаянно хочет на родину, к знакомым, к друзьям. Что, оказывается, лучше смотреть на море с берега, чем пересекать его на огромном, далёком от безопасного корабле. Хочется снова попробовать вкусной еды, слышать родную речь вокруг. Хочется много, но признаваться в этом хочется меньше всего. Он отлично понимал чувства Ито, сопереживал ему, но подобные разговоры считал ребячеством, недостойным истинных сынов своей страны, и по мере сил старался их не поощрять и не поддерживать.

— Нет, не хочется, — запоздало огрызнулся он, выныривая из невесёлых рассуждений.  
— Бу-унта, как думаешь, что сейчас делают в Чошу?  
— Пьют и поют, — устало брякнул первое, что пришло на ум, — или спят. Чего и тебе желаю.  
— Пить и петь? Но ведь ночь! И к тому же, скоро вставать!

Иноуэ не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы представить, как меняется выражение лица собеседника с жалостливо-грустного на вопросительно-ехидное, что было уже неплохо.

— А ты попробуй, — Иноуэ молился морю, прося укачать это приставучее создание, не замечая, как сам того не желая, включается в разговор, — спишешь потом на какие-нибудь наши традиции. Скажешь, мол, сегодня такой особенный день!

Ито снова заёрзал, повернулся на бок, позволяя прочувствовать все угловатости локтя, упёртого в ребро. Помимо локтя, Иноуэ посетило ещё одно неприятное ощущение: одеяло, служившее ему лучшим на свете ограждением от внешнего мира, медленно, не без помощи извне, сползало вниз, впиваясь колючими шерстинками в нос.

— Извини, — Ито наконец стащил одеяло полностью, — ничего из-за него не разобрал. Что ты говорил?

Глотнув хоть и застоялого, но полного морской прохлады воздуха, Иноуэ, медленно-медленно выдохнул и, решив, что узкое спальное место можно использовать как-то более разумно, тоже повернулся на бок. Не смотря на то, что они ещё пару раз стукнулись коленями, он почувствовал облегчение, дышать стало значительно свободнее, и двигаться, вроде бы, тоже. Даже претензии по поводу личного пространства слегка поутихли, уступая место спокойствию.

— А ты, говорю, попробуй, — улёгшись максимально комфортно в таких условиях, наконец сказал он.  
— Что-то не хочется.

Ито замолчал, погрузившись в какие-то свои далёкие размышления, Иноуэ хотел было сказать, что пофилософствовать можно и у себя, не мешая другим спать, но, опасаясь возобновления беседы, отмёл эту идею, надеясь на скорейшее погружение в долгожданный сон. Он закрыл глаза и блаженно расслабился; на границе сознания уже замерцали неясные видения, а окружающие звуки начали терять свою чёткость, превращаясь в общий монотонный гул.

— У тебя борода забавная, — разрушил всё очарование Ито.

Иноуэ никогда не считал себя человеком горячим, склонным к беспочвенному насилию, но сейчас ему невыносимо захотелось сделать кому-нибудь что-нибудь очень и очень неприятное. Особенно если этим кем-то будет Ито, а неприятным — его разбитая губа, например.

— Не, серьёзно, ты её ножницами подстригаешь?

Или сломанный нос.

— Или кинжалом?

Вывихнутая рука

— Спишь что ли?

Острая нехватка катаны под рукой чувствовалась физически.  
Ито с интересом потыкал пальцем подушку, потом в Иноуэ, потом снова в подушку.

— Спи-и-ишь…  
— Шун… — терпение Иноуэ всё-таки кончилось, — …скэ… — прошипел он. — Т… — но выговаривать было некому, Ито, подсунув ладони под щеку, уже мирно сопел.


	5. Живое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сакамото Рёма, Такасуги Шинсаку - G - драма, психоделика  
> *с элементами канонов "Ryouma Den" и "Kiheitai"

Жизнь бьёт ключом. Череда свершений и удачных сделок похожа на шторм, его буквально захлёстывает волна событий, не позволяя вздохнуть и обернуться назад, не позволяя задуматься, не оставляя времени на сомнения. Прорываться через это сложно, но Рёма знает, что есть что-то важнее. Что-то, что нельзя откладывать, иначе потом… Иначе никаких потом не будет, как не будет ничего больше. Поэтому он, аккуратно потасовав дела с пометкой «нужно», забросив идею полноценного отдыха, отправляется в Чошу, чтобы поговорить с Кидо Такаёши и решить пару насущных вопросов, уговорить на сотрудничество, чтобы повернуть на полпути, прошагать по знакомой дороге и погладить шершавый ствол сакуры.

— О Вашем визите доложить Такасуги-сану? — улыбчиво спрашивает Уно, замечая гостя.  
— Я сам ему…  
— Извините, он чувствует себя не очень хорошо, поэтому просил без предупреждения к нему никого не пускать, — мягко перебивает она, не забывая всё также приветливо улыбаться.  
— Это что же получается?  
— Я доложу.

Уходит она немного напряжённой, и Рёма не знает, что послужило тому причиной, вероятно он был слишком навязчив или снова где-то бестактен, наверное. Он остаётся ждать.

Под его пальцами тёплая шершавая кора, она шуршит и осыпается, и под корой Рёма замечает высохшую, почти мёртвую древесную сердцевину. Когда он чуть надавливает, пальцы погружаются в сыпучую старость, которая застревает трухой под ногтями, вываливается из тонких трещин на древесной коже, опускается чёрной пылью к ногам, смешивается с землёй.

Рёма наклоняется и касается пальцами чёрных комочков — тёплые. Сухие, словно никогда не знавшие дождя и талого снега, они крошится от малейшего прикосновения. Когда Рёма делает шаг назад, он видит отпечаток каблука, но ссыпавшиеся края углубления быстро зализывают рану. Ему не кажется это символичным, скорее успокаивающим, затягивающим в мутную бездну, где ни одно изменение не может существовать дольше нескольких мгновений.

Уно возвращается быстро, просит немного подождать и вновь исчезает, а он всё ещё смотрит на место, где недавно был след, как будто надеясь, что там что-то осталось. Хоть маленьке напоминание. Он не слышит тяжёлых шагов сзади, не чувствует руку на плече, веки его тяжелеют, а каждый взмах ресниц — непосильный труд, обречённый на провал.

Такасуги смотрит на землю, надеясь понять, что так заинтересовало друга, но ничего не видит, касается плеча, привлекая внимание, и долго ждёт. Ему кажется, что Рёма попросту… задремал? Показалось.

Если повернуть голову чуть левее, тени от чужих пальцев будут казаться длиннее, выпирающие кости — острее, а рука станет похожа на плохо прорисованную картинку без красок, неширокий набросок углём на пожелтевшей бумаге с трещинами. Рёма проверяет реальность на прочность, трогая выпирающую венку на чужом запястье, уже почти ожидая, что палец провалится куда-то глубоко, где нет крови, только сухой треск, но чувствует тепло кожи и успокаивается. Ведёт медленно, напитываясь новым, выглаживает из себя ощущение коры и земли, привыкая, что не весь мир похож на сухую труху.

— Наступи вот сюда, — говорит Рёма, указывая в пространство между своей ногой и корнем дерева.

Такасуги не спрашивает, просто делает шаг вперёд и замирает. Хватка на плече становится крепче. Босая ступня соприкасается с землёй быстро и чётко, от движения шуршит струпьями древесная кора, на пальцы опускаются обломанные чешуйки, они, подчёркнутые бледной кожей, как будто стали чётче, и эта контрастность завораживает.

— А теперь обратно, — он чувствует прохладу ветра, — только аккуратно.

Округлые вмятины земля не спешит зализывать, они так и остаются, выделяясь среди жухлой травы и ровного слоя листьев, природа приняла их за часть себя. Рёме не кажется это символичным. Ему кажется, что во что бы то ни стало нужно ещё раз ощутить реальность во всей её живой неровности чужого сердцебиения.

Такасуги без любопытства и эмоций наблюдает, как Рёма берёт его руку, подносит к глазам и долго-долго рассматривает. Он чувствует покалывание и лёгкое, совсем невесомое, прикосновение.

Для Рёмы проходит жизнь, другая, и вот они уже молча сидят на деревянном полу, пропитанном солнцем, он ловит себя на мысли, что если сильно не присматриваться, то Такасуги выглядит совсем обычно, его даже можно назвать настоящим, а если мир снова начнёт шутить с плоскостью, то от заблуждений спасёт любое мимолётное…

Но самым верным доказательством ровного течения времени является тонкий кусочек коры, оставшийся на ногте пальца, он всё также ярок, смотрит на него, а моргать всё тяжелее.

Такасуги наклоняется чуть вперёд, быстрым щелчком отправляя в полёт какую-то дрянь, прицепившуюся к его ноге. Он ни о чём особо не думает, только изредка бросает умиротворённый выдох в вышину, ощущая, как воздух пропитывается отравой. Иногда ему кажется, что распространение мёртвого дыхания можно контролировать, как привык он контролировать всё, что делает. В такие моменты воздух обретает цвет, и можно легко отличить опасный от обычного, но когда это происходит, желание подчинять себе окружающий мир пропадает, и вместо этого он с замиранием смотрит, как лёгкие превращают светлые потоки во что-то грязно-серое.

— А где Кидо? — с вопросом изо рта собеседника выплёскивается прозрачная пустота.

Прежде чем ответить, Такасуги старательно вдыхает её, для этого ему приходится сделать несколько рваных движений, но результат того стоит, он чувствует, как его внутренний завод по выработке мёртвого воздуха начинает работать.

— Обещал зайти завтра. — Сизое с чёрным растворяется в бесцветной воздушной массе, слегка замутняя её.

Такасуги может уверенно говорить про завтра. Удивительная способность говорить обо всём на свете так, словно это обязательно случится, — то, чему завидовали многие. И сейчас Рёма не может быть уверен, что чужие слова — не очередной финт, выработанный привычкой. Некогда он сам был одним из завистников, и если уверенность в голосе — всего лишь дань привычке, остаётся только восхищаться.

— Знаешь, — загрязнённый воздух, профильтрованный чужими лёгкими, снова становится прозрачным.  
— А? — мутнеющая пелена растекается, заполняя собой чистоту, сгустившуюся у крыши.  
— Давай сходим к морю.

Рёма смотрит на боккэн, теперь опорную трость, лежащий рядом с Такасуги, долго смотрит, так долго, что глаза вот-вот высохнут. «Прямой кусок древесины, — думает он, — прямой.» Мысль неожиданно застопоривается, а ресницы наполняются тяжестью.

— Не дойду. — короткая порция мутности повисает в воздухе, не растворяясь.  
— Мне кажется, — Рёма нарочно медленно втягивает воздух, — нужно разогнать эту воздушную грязь.

И больше ничего говорить не нужно, Такасуги смотрит болезненно и немного виновато, будто вор, чьи тайные деяния только что получили огласку. Он берётся за чужую ладонь и поднимается, всё ещё избегая прямого взгляда, немного понуро опускает плечи, но тут же выпрямляется.

— Грязь, говоришь?

***  
До моря Такасуги не доходит. Он делает неловкий шаг и опускается на землю, опасаясь упасть на спуске.

Рёма поддерживает аккуратно, боясь отпустить, узнавая в этом лёгком теле спираль настоящего, плотно завернутую в ткань человеческой кожи, подающую признаки существования только в рваных движениях выступающих жилок. Он не может оторвать взгляд от одной особенно чёткой, она впаяна в висок и почти не видна за отросшими длинными волосами.

Картинка замирает, а с ней замирает и мир. Лёгкий бриз пробирается под одежду, вытаскивая сознание из мягкого кокона, который оно уже успело сплести, поддавшись мимолётной слабости.

Такасуги невесело шутит про старость, подкравшуюся незаметно, поднимает трость и предлагает идти дальше, окончательно разрывая невидимые волокна, тянущие Рёму вниз.

— Отпусти, не упаду, не тряпичный, — он поводит плечом.  
— Не тряпичный, — повторяет Рёма, тепло чужого тела быстро выветривается из одежды, заставляя задуматься,а было ли, и рука холодеет, потеряв опору.

Они спускаются к берегу бок о бок: Такасуги, крепко сжимающий рукоять боккэна, Рёма, готовый в любой момент протянуть руку... Или в любой момент снова задремать.

Когда-то давно Рёма шагал по песчаному берегу рядом с матерью, это был первый день, когда мир показался ему недостаточно настоящим, виной тому были ночные кошмары. В детстве бороться с этим чувством было проще, он брал мать за руку, и все сомнения разлетались пенными брызгами, выскальзывали из неокрепшего ума, не оставляя следов, только смутные, совсем невесомые ощущения, всплывавшие крайне редко.

Когда становишься взрослым, способов бороться с собой и своими наваждениями оказывается гораздо меньше, в попытках изобретать новые, он махом перескочил десяток лет, каждый раз спеша дальше, за новым вариантами и новым ощущениями.

Как быстро летит жизнь. Он опускается на редкую береговую траву, обращая взгляд к горизонту, почти неотличимой полосе между морем и небом, тонкой вене, замершей в неподвижности.

— Рё-ма, — слышит он сквозь шум прибоя голос матери. — Сакамото! — чувствует он ладонь у лба. — Не спи, замёрзнешь.  
— Замёрзну. — соглашается Рёма. — Уже. — он ёжится, но продолжает сидеть на ветру, надеясь, что хоть он не позволит думать.

Такасуги весело наблюдать за волнами, он прожил бы так ещё одну жизнь, просто созерцая, и чтобы рваная боль никогда не приходила. Просто смотреть и выдыхать, но сейчас, пожалуй, стоит беспокоиться не о себе.

— Ладно, — говорит Такасуги, смирившись, — спи.  
— Так замёрзну же? — Смеётся в ответ.

Сегодня им удалось разгадать немного нового друг о друге, и Рёме кажется это символичным.

— Хвостатые ящеры не мёрзнут, — отмахивается Такасуги, хлопая по расстеленному тёплому хаори.

А чуть позже Рёма действительно засыпает, крепко сжимая руку, чувствуя спиной живое тепло. И ему больше никогда не бывает холодно. А усталость, разлившись по всему телу, убаюкивает сильнее шума прибоя, и мысли вспархивают вверх, оставаясь на песке недолговечной пенной каймой.

Такасуги смотрит на воду, на мелких птиц снующих над водой. Последние полдня он не кашлял. Кажется, морской воздух и правда так полезен, как о нём говорят.

Он смотрит на пульсирующую линию горизонта и впервые за долгое время ощущает в себе способность дышать глубоко.


	6. Коробочка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ириэ Куичи, Токияма Наохачи, Ямагата Кёскэ - G - флафф  
> *Джян-кэн — японский вариант камень-ножницы-бумага;  
> Н-О-М может и анахронизм, но какая, в сущности, разница?

– Всё потому, что справедливости нет…  
– Как же нет, когда вот, – Ириэ, порядком уставший спорить, махнул рукой.  
– Если бы была, их бы было две.  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Три?  
– Каждому, ага.

Проблема спора, маленькая чёрная коробочка злорадно поблёскивала в свете масляного фонаря. Кабинет, а на деле небольшую комнату, единственным достоинством которой был приличных размеров стол, Токияма и Ириэ делили на двоих, поэтому смущающим обстоятельством, вызвавшим немалое замешательство, была красноречивая надпись "самому выдающемуся офицеру", украшавшая резной бок. Обременяющим чувством скромности оба не страдали, поэтому вопрос кто же из них самый выдающийся стал ребром.

– Хорошо, давай так. Ты старше, пусть она достанется тебе, – нехотя вздохнул Токияма, мысленно проклиная воспитание вообще, и Конфуция, внёсшего в него коррективы, в частности.

Ириэ, стремившийся всегда быть моложе всех молодых, засомневался. Токияма вроде бы и честен был, и даже, вероятно, имел какие-то благие намерения, предлагая решить проблему таким образом. Но разве просто так он указал на возраст? Медленно ощупав рукав, Ириэ вспомнил, что зеркальце сегодня с собой не брал.

– Ну? – коробочка была заботливо подвинута в сторону собеседника.  
– Зна-аешь… Разница у нас небольшая, да и заслуги перед Чошу примерно, – он покосился на нервно икнувшего товарища, – одинаковые… В общем, не могу я так.  
– Может, джян-кэн? Ниндзя, медведь, озеро! – Токияма выбросил руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем. – Мой охотник застрелил твоего ниндзя!  
– Охотник стреляет медведя! Мой ниндзя убежал от твоего охотника!  
– Какой трусливый ниндзя! Намекаешь, что клан Фума растерял былое величие?  
– Ни на что я не намекаю. Правила же: медведь ест ниндзя, ниндзя убегает от охотника, охотник стреляет в медведя. В прошлый раз так было, разве нет?  
– Эка ты ловко маскируешь свои взгляды на Фума под правила!

Ямагата был чрезмерно удивлён, когда услышал чьи-то голоса. Для штаба Кихэйтай, где жизнь вымирала с закатом, встретить кого-то заработавшегося было несколько непривычно. Стараясь не выглядеть подслушивающим, он нарочно шумно топнул, останавливаясь в дверном проёме, готовые вцепиться друг другу в глотки офицеры замерли.

– Трудитесь?  
– Добрый вечер, Кёскэ-сан, – поздоровался Токияма, старательно делая вид, что занят распечаткой конверта.  
– Кё-ёскэ-саан, — Ириэ чуть приободрился, – а медведь ест ниндзя или охотника?

Токияма нервно хихикнул и, предвкушая занимательнейшую беседу, отгородился от мира изрядно помятым письмом.

– Ириэ-сан, – вышел из замешательства Ямагата, — взрослый же человек, а опять глупостями какими-то занимаетесь. И если подобный вопрос – единственное, что держит вас на рабочем месте, – он угрожающе посмотрел на разорванные и помятые бумаги, лежащие поверх коробочки, – то мне остаётся только…  
– Причём тут возраст?! – Ириэ засопел от злости.  
– Он про дзян-кэн.  
– Но… – Ямагата поочерёдно сделал все три фигуры. – Разве не камень – ножницы – бумага?  
– В моих краях… – запальчиво начал Токияма.  
– Так, – до Ириэ начало доходить. – Так, Наохачи, винтовку твою через колено…  
– Каких краях, мы же все из Тёсю?  
– Ой, рабочий день-то уже закончился, а я и не заметил! – Токияма подхватил тёплое хаори и, не дожидаясь ответа, испарился в неизвестном направлении.  
– Вот шут, – беззлобно вздохнул Ириэ, разглядывая место, где только мгновение назад стояла злополучная коробочка. – Не поверишь, он меня этими ниндзя с охотником столько раз путал… Э-эх! – Он поднялся. – Ладно, рабочий день и правда закончился.  
– А я чего зашёл-то, – спохватился Ямагата, – второй чернильный камень принёс.  
– Второй?  
– К вам разве Гунтаро не заходил? Аканэ снова что-то там с инвентарём напутал. Так что вот.

На стол легла чёрная коробочка с затёртой надписью "самому выдающемуся офицеру".


	7. После третьей бутылочки сакэ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сайто Хаджимэ, Такасуги Шинсаку - G - крэк, стёб
> 
> бета: Amarth

Сайто Хаджимэ слыл человеком замкнутым, малоразговорчивым и даже нелюдимым. Он любил посидеть за чашечкой сакэ где-нибудь в тихом местечке, куда точно не нагрянет никто из знакомых, а знакомых у Сайто по делам разным было предостаточно, и где можно спокойно подумать о чём-нибудь хорошем. О чём-нибудь хорошем думать Сайто очень любил, но на работе было недосуг, а внерабочего времени у него, как у человека занятого, оставалось не так уж и много, поэтому спокойные свободные вечера, например, такие, как этот, Сайто особенно ценил. Было у него и любимое заведение — ничем не примечательная забегаловка, ловко уместившаяся в одном из замызганных переулков Киото. Когда-то давно эту самую забегаловку ему посоветовал знакомый шиноби, человек, знающий толк в тихих местах для отдыха и для незаметного сбора информации. Информацию Сайто был собрать не против, но идти ради этого куда-то в более популярное место не желал, считая, что законный выходной превыше всего, а уж если чего попадётся, то это будет просто приятным дополнением.

Однако планы о спокойном вечере рухнули в одночасье, некогда неприметное местечко оказалось забито до отказа, и даже за дальним столиком, который хозяин обычно оставлял для особых гостей, сидели трое нетрезвых и явно недружелюбно настроенных по отношению друг к другу и окружающим сацумца. После Инцидента у Запретных Врат влияние Сацума заметно возросло, этим обстоятельством активно пользовались все, кто имел к клану хоть какое-то отношение, но чаще всё-таки те, кто находил в себе наглость нашить чужой мон на изрядно потрёпанные или откровенно дырявые юкаты. К последним, исходя из внешних признаков, нетрезвые господа и относились. Дискуссия, начало и смысл которой безвозвратно потерялись в груде сваленных под стол токкури, давно перешедшая в стадию взаимных оскорблений и неуместных упоминаний родственных связей с различной нечистью, плавно двигалась к своей конечной физической фазе, мордобою.

Настроение у Сайто было очень философское и совсем не боевое, он бы может и не полез в драку, вероятнее всего не полез, но "Эй, ты, длинный, а ну, подойди!" и брошенный в его сторону мочи — слишком весомые аргументы для переосмысления жизненных приоритетов. Очнуться от жаркой волны азарта удалось только тогда, когда острое осознание неизбежности удара резануло по нервам, оставив открытым правый бок. Что может быть глупее? Предчувствие, выработанное годами тренировок, как-то отстранённо наметило место удара и замолкло. Шаг влево, ещё шаг, обогнуть стол, подхватить падающий поднос, боль всё не приходила, и объяснений этому не находилось.

Когда последний нарушитель спокойствия вылетел за порог, помощницы быстро навели порядок, а спасителю из Шинсенгуми была выставлена благодарственная выпивка за счёт заведения, к Сайто, неловко переминаясь и опасливо щурясь, подошёл хозяин забегаловки, он сердечно благодарил доблестного стража за своевременное вмешательство и минимальный ущерб, говорил он долго и горячо, явно не решаясь огласить истинную причину своей неуверенности.

— Мы Вам, господин страж, очень, очень благодарны, если бы не…  
— И?  
— Некоторые неудобства, господа из Сацума по неловкости, от сакэ, сами понимаете…  
— И-и?  
— Заведение у нас маленькое, столов на всех не…  
— С кем?  
— Вон тот молодой человек, он тут с давно сидит, тихий, Вы и не…

В людях Сайто разбирался в меру своей профессии: с ходу высматривал потенциальных нарушителей спокойствия, без труда выслеживал воришек в толпе, с первого взгляда определял степень опасности, и неоднозначные субъекты вроде того, которого ему предлагали в случайные компаньоны, оставляли смутные, чаще опасливые, сомнения. Но глубокий вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь, постепенно возвращал философско-миролюбивый настрой, а остывающее сакэ добавляло ему некий сентиментальный оттенок. Какая, в сущности, разница, где сидеть, главное чтобы чоко не пустела, а первая выпитая бутылочка лишь укрепила в нём это убеждение. С теплом, расходившимся по телу, исчезали и все дневные тяготы. Они медленно рассасывались подобно лёгким перистым облакам в ранний утренний час. Подумав об облаках, Сайто остро пожалел, что недостаточно хорош в сочинении хайку, образ разбередил в нём что-то далёкое и давно забытое, а третья бутылочка, весь жар которой перебрался ему на щёки, тихонечко нашёптывала, что на самом-то деле для выражения эмоций и благодушного настроения не нужно быть великим поэтом; и ей почему-то хотелось верить, не может ведь быть так, чтобы прекрасное давалось только умелым.

Такасуги Шинсаку не очень любил сидеть в одиночестве, также он не был сторонником идеи тихого алкоголизма, коим считал любое употребление крепких напитков без компании, но этот вечер стал исключением. Поэтому выбрав из заведений, где он бывал не более двух раз, самое непримечательное, Такасуги направился прямиком туда, в тайне надеясь облюбовать какой-нибудь тёмный уголок, посидеть там тихонько и подумать о чём-нибудь светлом и прекрасном. Тем более, заведение когда-то давно отрекомендовал знакомый шиноби — тонкий эксперт в плане выбора неприметных и тихих мест, где можно и душой отдохнуть, и информацию собрать, и хоть информация Такасуги была не то чтоб очень необходима, но исключать возможность уловить что-нибудь ценное, конечно, не стоило.

А по началу всё шло даже хорошо, он представлял, как бегает по казармам Ито, злясь, что Такасуги опять сбежал в самоволку, выписав себе от своего же имени документы, как разводят руками караульные, и картина эта вызывала привычное, почти естественное чувство ехидного самодовольства. Потом представлял, как станет заместителем министра обороны, добросовестно повесив на Ямагату — других кандидатур на сам пост министра у Такасуги попросту не было — все ответственные дела, а сам только и будет, что гонять Кихэйтай, который к тому времени конечно же станет регулярной армией, по полигону. Но к третьему часу, когда все самые любимые мечты были перебраны, а из наиболее нелепых идей оставалось только представить себя в роли одной из влюблённых в Гэндзи дам, чьё сердце терзает печаль одиночества, что-то в окружающем шуме стало его откровенно напрягать. Нельзя сказать, что Такасуги не любил сацумцев, очень даже любил, а если бы эти доблестные воины дали ему допить шестую бутылочку, он, быть может, даже признался бы им в этом прекрасном чувстве, но обстановка складывалась вопреки его мирному расположению духа. Гам нарастал, голоса становились громче, а напряжение в воздухе острее, и если откровенно глупые разговоры про деление Японии на штаты он ещё мог пропустить мимо ушей, то обсуждение достоинств, но в основном — недостатков, Югэкитая — нет. И какое им вообще дело до чужой армии? Постаравшись всё-таки не обращать на весь этот балаган внимания, Такасуги отсел подальше в угол, ему предстояло решить сложный философский вопрос: дать в морду сацумцу, если ты представитель Тёсю, или не дать в морду сацумцу, если ты представитель Тёсю, но афишировать принадлежность к клану — последнее, что нужно делать в городе, где… Сформулировать мысль до конца ему не удалось, потому что кто-то более расторопный, видимо, философскими вопросами не мучился, а поддался велению сердца.

По-хорошему сейчас нужно было задаться ещё одним, не уступающим первому по значимости, вопросом: лезть в драку или не лезть; но Такасуги знал ответ заранее, тем более что у него была замечательная рекомендация на подобный случай от прекрасного человека, который, к счастью или несчастью, Такасуги до сих пор не мог определиться, являлся его женой. Рекомендация звучала лаконично и чётко "Да врежьте вы ему, Шин-сама", и эмоциональный позыв её не вызывал никаких сомнений. Но всё-таки был он человеком в некотором смысле аккуратным, поэтому в гущу событий не полез, просто осторожно с размаху тюкнул табуреточкой того, кто, как ему показалось, как-то неправильно решил нападать на противника, бессовестно, хотя откуда у представителей Сацума совесть, воспользовавшись тем, что тот, и без того занятый обороной, открылся справа. Посчитав священный долг любого Тёсю на этом выполненным, Такасуги сел обратно и попросил ещё немного сакэ, запить, так сказать, победу. Выпивку принесла почему-то не девушка, а сам хозяин, выглядел он чрезвычайно довольным, а говорил очень хитро. Ещё трезвая часть рассудка, которая обычно отвечает за всякие чрезвычайные ситуации, но совершенно не разбирается в тонкостях дипломатии, из его речи уловила только две вещи: во-первых, ему дадут выпить за счёт заведения, во-вторых, ему нужно на что-то согласиться. Нетрезвая часть рассудка проанализировала вторую часть предложения и, решив, что ничего опасного в кивке головой, кроме, конечно, лёгкой тошноты, нет, согласилась на то, что с чем-то там нужно согласиться.

А потом к нему за стол сел тот самый нарушитель спокойствия, который, подобно самому горячему выходцу из Тёсю, показал сацумцам, где Сёгун не хаживал. За столь замечательное соседство нужно было выпить. И пусть теперь попробуют завести своё извечное про то что он де спивается в одиночку, вон какая у него компания! Скучная. Подсевший к нему самурай никаких признаков общительности не подавал, сразу уткнулся в приготовленную для него закуску, и только изредка что-то невнятно бормотал, не забывая налегать на спиртное. Планомерно так налегал, сосредоточенно.

Сайто Хаджимэ был человеком вежливым и всегда платил по счетам, он догадывался, что избежал удара не сам, но не был уверен в том, кто был к нему настолько милостив, чтобы прикрыть незащищённую сторону. Это было печально, поэтому думая об облаках, хайку и прочих приятных эфемерностях, Сайто осторожно пытался высмотреть тайного доброжелателя, благо стол, за которым его разместили, находился у дальней стены, откуда угол обзора был просто идеальным. Как рассказал хозяин, никто из тех, кто присутствовал при потасовке, забегаловку не покидал, но, по правде говоря, это не очень помогало, поскольку Сайто не был уверен в том, как и по каким признакам сможет кого-то вычислить, малодушно надеясь, что боги подадут ему какой-нибудь знак. Но то ли у богов было много дел, то ли он прозевал знак, так или иначе, к концу третьей порции сакэ все посетители были изучены, все варианты передуманы, а адресат благодарности не находился, и этот факт крайне расстраивал самурайскую гордость, которая упорно не хотела успокаиваться, игнорируя как уговоры внутреннего голоса, так и изрядный градус в крови. Гордость требовала немедленно найти виновника, отблагодарить, а если он так и будет прятаться, то по нахождении отблагодарить дважды, да так, что больше ни в жизнь не осмеливался никому помогать без согласия. Время двигалось к Часу Крысы, состояние к нестоянию, и скрепя сердце, наплевав на щемящие чувство долга, Сайто решил, что пора возвращаться в казармы. Он встал и тут же увидел знакомое улыбчивое лицо, которое, согласно спискам, нужно было ловить

— Рёма-сан?  
— О, Сайто-сан! Очень, очень рад встрече, спасибо, что присмотрели за моим… — Рёма прикинул степень опасности и стушевался. — То есть не за моим, да мы вообще не знакомы. Вот, знаете, прохожу мимо, а тут такой милый молодой человек… И это… мы пойдём, да?

Рёма схватил за руку соседа по столу, на которого Сайто почему-то не посмотрел ни разу за весь вечер, и настойчиво потянул того к выходу. Сосед упирался, но будучи в изрядном подпитии, не очень успешно. На реакцию Сайто никогда не жаловался, даже под хорошим градусом он мог запросто поймать муху налету, не то что там каких-то двух ронинов, по поведению больше напоминающих беременных черепах, но настроение у него сегодня было слишком хорошее, да и гордость наконец-то замолкла, предвкушая, что в скором времени долг перестанет камнем висеть на душе, ведь теперь-то примерно известно кому его отдавать.


	8. Именем закона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кацу Ринтаро (Кайшу) - PG-13 - стёб
> 
> бета: Нэт Старбек

В детстве Кацу побаивался ходить по окраинам Эдо, ему почему-то казалось, что любая мало-мальски ветхая балка только и ждёт момента, чтобы упасть ему на голову. Когда Кацу вырос, опасения никуда не делись, он по-прежнему задирал голову всякий раз, когда проходил мимо какого-нибудь особенно старого здания, но теперь к прежним тревогам добавились более насущные — помимо прогнивших досок где-нибудь на верхах мог скрываться очередной наёмный убийца. Убийц Кацу не боялся, он только хотел оградить дорогую супругу от лишних хлопот, ведь отстирывать брюки от крови — не самое лёгкое дело, да и самому не хотелось тратить бесценный час на мытьё ботинок. Но недоброжелатели не хотели разделять его миролюбивый настрой. С неиссякаемым упорством посылали они к нему всё новых и новых охотников за лёгкими деньгами, которые с бесстрашием и отвагой покоряли всё новые и новые верхотуры. Кацу расстраивался. Пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное, он сначала накрепко завязал ножны, втайне надеясь, что уж такой знак поймёт любой. Потом анонимно посылал в Мито, Тоса и Чошу письменные рекомендации по нападению на самого себя, где убедительно просил прекратить калечить бедных людей и вернуться ко всеми любимому способу бить со спины. Не помогало. Вот и сейчас у ног его лежала очередная жертва работодательского произвола. Кацу не был врачом по образованию, но что-то ему подсказывало, что разорванная в нескольких местах рука, торчащая из пальца кость и неестественно вывернутая лодыжка — это как минимум печально, а судя по сдавленным завываниям — ещё и больно. Район недавно отстроили после пожара, поэтому Кацу пока плохо знал, где здесь ближайшая чайная, куда можно сдать непутёвого. Пострадавший помогать отказывался, только шипел и смотрел на врага с непокупной ненавистью, наверное, доброволец, за славой пошёл.

Надо было что-то делать. С одной стороны, считал Кацу, нет ничего плохого в том, что он покинет неудачного покусителя, оставив его загибаться от боли и слабеть от кровопотери. Молодой человек не кашлял, дышал ровно, ощупав его, Кацу заключил, что рёбра целы. Удачно прыгнул, если можно говорить об удачи в подобной ситуации. Устрашающе выглядела только явно сломанная кость. Эх, в Кобэ-то уже приготовления идут полным ходом. Как там его коллеги из Голландии? Вот будет скоро у бакуфу свой флот…  
Нападавший снова застонал. Кость. Кость, она действительно выглядела не очень приятно, как и рваные раны — надо же так умудриться счесать руку, до мяса, и всё это в земле, да с какими-то опилками, и зачем он пытается прикрыть всё это рукавом? Кацу поморщился, хоть с лодыжкой всё более-менее понятно, вправлять такие вывихи он умел, но, получив пяткой в плечо, не стал. Очень это обидно, когда ты к людям со всей душой, а они тебя пяткой.

С другой стороны, Кацу чувствовал себя немного виноватым, мог бы предупредить, что прыгать на краю крыши небезопасно, а вот не предупредил, не то чтобы не успел, задумался. Впервые его просили остановиться именем закона, только не сказали какого. Теперь Кацу было не только слегка совестно, но и очень любопытно. К сожалению, и на этот вопрос ответа он не получил, только ругательства и перспективу быть пнутым уже здоровой ногой.

Была ещё и третья сторона, но рассмотреть её не вышло, отвлёк топот, раздававшийся откуда-то из соседнего переулка. Не желая сталкиваться с возможными союзниками нападавшего, Кацу отошёл в тень, понаблюдал, как несколько неизвестных подхватывают теряющее сознание тело, убедился, что направляются они в сторону кварталов Тоса, и решил завтра же прислать туда ещё парочку рекомендательных писем. Молодёжь было жалко, ведь какие бы из них моряки могли получиться!


	9. Океану

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ямао Ёзо, Эмили - G - прегет  
> *по заданию "Неизвестность — самая мучительная из всех пыток"

Когда-то море казалось таким близким. Коснуться пальцами мутновато-белой пены на берегу, ступить босыми ногами в тёплый летний прилив. Это ли море жадно вьётся под бортами железного судна, кажущегося до дрожи хрупким? И одёрнуть себя — не море, океан. Когда моряки говорят "океан", в голосе их звучит что-то неуловимое, почти незаметное, оно между страхом и восхищением, между верой в себя и беспомощностью перед стихией, слишком скользкое, чтобы Ямао мог разобрать его в чужом языке. Таким он помнил слово океан тогда, в свой первый шторм. Таким знает его сейчас, когда вокруг только твёрдая земля — единственная опора, в которой можно быть уверенным. И только небо высокое, пустое, как будто штиль, как будто ветер навсегда оставил Шотландию.

Эмили плавно ведёт ладонью — это тоже океан. У Эмили океан всегда красивый, он неотделим от мягкого скольжения снизу вверх, снова вниз. Мирные волны, тонкие руки.

— Шторм? — спрашивает Ямао, стараясь произнести слово как можно чётче.

Эмили смеётся, волны в её руках расходятся, движения становятся резкими, в них Ямао видит маленький кораблик и бескрайнюю воду. Никаки- чувств, только картинки, отрывистые обрывки памяти напополам с солёным привкусом.

Эмили мягко касается его плеча: "скучаешь по океану? "

— По плаванию…

Ямао кажется, что он никогда не смог бы рассказать словами то, что чувствовал во время плавания. Не смог бы выразить, ему не хватило бы красноречия, как не хватало его в любой ответственный момент, но руки.

"Это как будто ты в поле, когда не видно ни одного дерева, и только компас как солнце, ведёт тебя. — пальцы вздрагивают, впустую скользя по воздуху. — Ты понимаешь?"  
"Когда ты не знаешь, что будет дальше, а он, — Эмили снова показывает океан, — не говорит ни слова."  
"Когда сердце стучит не в груди."  
"А мучительно больно под горлом."  
"И впереди ничего нет."  
"И назад уже не вернуться."

— И ты задыхаешься от всего этого.

Эмили прикладывает пальцы к вискам, а затем медленно отводит руки в сторону: "Так?"


	10. О ручных драконах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Номура Якичи (Иноуэ Масару) - G - джен
> 
> бета: Oriella

В Нагасаки Номура привык к пироскафам достаточно быстро, а со временем их утробное урчание, с выдохом вырывавшиеся из труб, стало успокаивать лучше любой колыбельной, постепенно становясь неотъемлемой частью жизни. В глухом пощёлкивании угольной печи, в мерном гудении гребных колёс — во всём этом виделись ему отголоски чего-то живого, огромного, но давно забытого. Часто, когда занятия были уже закончены, а неотложной работы не находилось, он поднимался на пустую палубу, чтобы, как в первый раз, осмотреть борта, представляя, что любовно вычерченные рукой неизвестного инженера шпангоутные рамы, крепко переплетённые с фломари и шпациями, обрастают железом, воплощаются в жизнь, и как будто начинают дышать.

На язвительные шутки учеников академии обижаться было глупо, поскольку каждый из них, а он был в этом уверен, так и не смог до конца распрощаться с мыслью, что механические конструкции движет не пар, а какой-то хитрый гайдзинский ёкай; все они были в одной лодке. Только признавать крепость устаревших убеждений в себе мог не каждый Номура понимал это, понимал и — отпускал, лишь изредка огрызаясь, когда Кинзо или Нахачи, как наиболее близкие, а потому считавшие себя в праве дразниться чаще остальных, в очередной раз бросали привычное: эй, Якичи, не гладь борт, укусит!

И на мгновение он замирал: вдруг, правда укусит? Но, опомнившись, прижимался к холодному металлу крепче — нет, конечно нет. А механический Рюдзин согласно мурчал, откликаясь на веру приручившего его человека.


	11. Брошенный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кайо Мару (корабль) - G - мистика
> 
> бета: Oriella

Загадочное место этот северный остров Хоккайдо, сколько легенд и тайн скрывает он в себе, сколько нерассказанных историй и забытых преданий скрывается в шуме прибрежных вод, но одну из них мне довелось выведать и даже записать.

Летние ночи на острове чаще всего теплы и прозрачны, а светлые, похожие на огромных белых птиц, облака так и манят любопытного путника наружу, и чем дольше смотришь на них, чем глубже вдыхаешь чарующий аромат хвои, тем сложнее сопротивляться этому зову, и вот ты уже неспешно шагаешь куда-то, чувствуя, как внутри тебя поселяется дразнящая тревога, больше похожая на предвкушение, а на губы ложится горький, чуть солоноватый привкус. Голова в такие моменты становится совсем лёгкой, и невозможно скрыть удивления, неожиданно обнаружив себя на пустом холодном берегу.

Ты попался.

Вдалеке виднеется огромный фрегат, он как будто списан со старой картинки, а может, ты видел такой в порту? Звуки вокруг становятся глуше, а летнее тепло, казавшиеся таким приятным и нежным, резко сменяется на едкую удушливую жару, наполненную едким привкусом угля. Теперь становятся видны надломы на мачтах, рваная пустота на местах, где должны, ты точно знаешь, что должны, располагаться пушки. Нереальные в своей анахронистичности гребные колёса смяты, лопасти их раздроблены, и зрелище это болью отзывается в рёбрах. Фрегат медленно выпускает пар, приветствуя, и замирает. В облике читается человеческое, вызубренное годами, вымученное жизнью, одиночество. Оно настолько огромно, что боль его передаётся тебе, поселяет в сердце непередаваемую тоску, от которой хочется упасть на колени и завыть. Бессмысленно, отчаянно, выплёскивая в крике хотя бы долю того, что разрывает душу. Фрегат скрипуче движется к берегу, и нет в этом плавании без мелей и фарватеров угрозы, есть надежда, старая, мёртвая, зарытая в песок, но всё же надежда, которой не суждено сбыться.


	12. Весеннее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сайто Хаджимэ - G - мистика  
> *речь идёт о Эйрэй, но с некоторыми изменениями, впрочем, они допущены фольклором

Вдох. Шорох. Сайто осторожно поднимает голову. Он уже в том возрасте, когда резкие движения приносят слишком много неудобств. Они. Они снова пришли. Они часто приходят к нему. 

Сайто никогда не был в Хакодатэ, не посетил того места. Сайто вложил скорее душу, чем средства в памятники. Он хотел донести до поколения, хотел, чтобы их помнили. 

Выдох. Шорох. Сайто медленно поднимается на локтях, ощущая прохладу утра, ощущая тепло мира. Он в том возрасте, когда чувства становятся острее, когда на замену ушам и глазам приходят ощущения. Иногда он начинает путать реальность и воспоминания. Например, сейчас. Он смотрит на двор, где среди неясных теней и очерченных стволов стоят они.

Первым подходит всегда младший. Сегодня он выглядит иначе, сменил излюбленный облик пушистой серебряной лисицы на перья, но Сайто всегда его узнаёт. По взгляду. Тёплому и внимательному. Во взгляде всегда скользит что-то, чего ему пока не понять, но скоро, скоро и он обретёт эту крохотную искру, а пока остаётся лишь думать, догадываться.

Двое стоят в стороне. Они редко меняют любимые образы, однако сегодня все перенарядились. Сайто улыбается. Он узнаёт их и такими.

Рук касаются перья, но на деле — тёплый воздух. Они неправильные. Они приходят к нему не среди ночи, а в час смешения света. Они чуть другие. По ладоням скользит тёплый ветер — светлая птица трётся о его пальцы.

Вторым подходит большой пёс. Тёмная шерсть лоснится, переливаясь в оттенках теней, поглощая первые проблески света. Пёс приветливо машет хвостом, улыбается во всю пасть. Он всегда улыбался, всегда будет таким добродушным мастиффом, зверем, таящим в себе мощь. Хаджиме тянет руки. По пальцам скользит влажный воздух, он немного напоминает тот, что когда-то дул там, на Последнем Рубеже. Мастифф склоняет голову, а пушистая птица карабкается ему на спину. Мастифф машет хвостом, он снова улыбается во всю пасть.

И откуда в Японии мастиффы?

Третий не подходит близко. Он всегда чуть поодаль, чаще смотрит, редко говорит. Он единственный из них, кто иногда говорит с Сайто. Сайто кажется, что он сходит с ума, когда взгляд возвращается к двум полутеням, когда сквозь бледные птичьи перья просвечивает зарница неба, когда тёплый воздух ложится на пальцы.

— Они-сама… — Сайто говорит тихо, он знает, что будет услышан даже в том случаи, если позовёт мысленно, но говорить нужно, он всегда говорит вслух, это даёт ему почувствовать реальность происходящего, позволяет понять, что он не сходит с ума от одиночества и тоски. — То... Сан…

Третья тень редко преображается, предпочитая оставаться неясным ведением без точных очертаний. Тень движется, касаясь земли чем-то, что отдалённо похоже на лапы, может и не лапы. Тень приближается. Иногда Сайто думает, что третья тень — самая закономерная из всех. 

«Сайто…» — дуновение ветра или голос.   
«Сайто…» — звон воды или щебет птиц.   
«Сайто» — первые лучи солнца глушат звуки.


	13. Тоннель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иба Хачиро, Хиджиката Тошизо - PG-13 - крэк  
> *пародия на типикал дневник Ибы

13 июля  
Когда я впервые увидел её (кстати, это было 13 июля 1 года Кэйо), кажется, тогда я возвращался от моего хорошего приятеля N, который угощал всех этим хвалёным, да-да, угрём. Как же любят они (Киотцы. Или Киотчане? Киотники? Жители Киото, в общем) угря! А готовить совершенно не умеют! Вот и предложенная рыбина была костлявой, а вкусом и вовсе — растоптанный гэта, и ты, о, мой любезный читатель, даже не вздумай спрашивать, откуда великий я знает вкус гэта. Так вот угорь, угорь угрём, а цуба была прекрасна! Так писать нельзя, но она затмевала собою очи нашего Императора, хотя, надо полагать, очи нашего Императора не очень походят на цубы. Кстати, приятель N отказал мне в милости посидеть у него до вечера, не то чтобы я хотел принять ванну, (ещё чего! Его фуро недостаточна хороша для меня), но сам отказ бьёт весьма в цель, поэтому я решил, что мой приятель отныне мне вовсе даже не приятель, а просто цубоносная личность, ведь из-за его отказа я встретил цубу моей мечты! Чтож, не могу быть неблагодарным, торжественно клянусь отнести букет хвостиков на его могилу.  
В целом, если думать дальше так будто бы мы играем в сёги — дело даже не в цубе.  
Или не только лишь в ней.

15 июля  
Отправился к местному членовредителю, попросил проколоть ухо, уже чувствую, как моя мечта становится реальностью. Членовредитель угостил тофу, приглашал с собою в общественные бани, на вопрос о личной фуро, загадочно улыбнулся, мол, для такого прекрасного мужчины как Иба-сама, он готов установить у себя дома хоть две фуро, но только после того, как перестанет арендовывать жилью и обзаведётся личным.  
Неловко.

16 июля  
Рана болит и пульсирует. Сходил за консультацией к членовредителю, оказалось, что она зарастает, в голове медленно сворачивалась гравюра с надписью «мечта», но я ещё раскатаю эту трубочку! Иду к Инноскэ из погоревшего квартала, обещают угря.  
Почти возлюбил.

18 июля  
Сложно говорить о вчерашнем дне (не дно, хотя я не уверен, а день), ухо болит, ещё я разбил колено и запачкал великолепнейший шёлковый халат. Чужой. Сегодня пытался выяснить местонахождение вещей, бывших на мне ещё утром 17 июля 1 года Кэйо, следы ведут на загородный рынок. Брезгую туда ходить, лучше заверну на тарелочку сакэ к Аки Тояме, он недавно получил должность в городской страже, надеюсь, там будет угорь.

25 июля  
Череда посторонних предметов в непредназначенном для этого отверстии набирает обороты: сменил обычный болт на корабельный, мочка побаливает, но ради исполнения мечты я готов на многое! Неделю пью с Тоямой. Кажется, его уволили.

12 августа  
Купил ароматное масло и угря, сегодня всё свершится! Подумал, что этот день должен быть для нас с ней чем-то особенным, купил ещё одного угря и книгу с рецептами.

15 августа  
Долго отходил от отравления, но всё хорошо, ведь цуба вошла как по маслу, на самом деле я использовал угорьий жир (в рецепте советовали смазывать им котелок), однако ощущаю какую-то неудовлетворённость.

16 августа  
Понял причину неудовлетворённости и попробовал копчёного угря, хорошо идёт! Заодно купил красивый шнурок для обмотки рукояти, но, недолго думая, обмотал им член.  
Выглядит гламурно. Пойду спрошу у друзей как оно им.  
Заодно ванну приму, а то аж со вчера ни у кого в гостях не был.

19 августа  
Проснулся в одном шнурке, теперь точно придётся идти на загородный рынок, от брезгливости передёргивает (есть подозрение, что это похмелье — глупости!).  
Радует одно: друзья сказали, что я молодец, особенно тем, что не стесняюсь показать этим европейцам, что обмотка для меча может быть и в переносном смысле.  
Отправили меня к какому-то специалисту по шнуркам и ленточкам, говорят, он в своё время неплохо обмотал лодыжки некому Фурутаке, не знаю такого, наверное, очень знаменитый сёгунский служивый.  
Перед походом таки нашёл свою одежду. Закатил скандал за скупку краденного, в качестве компенсации потребовал угря.  
Угря не было, назло всем сидел в чужой фуро больше положенного времени.

20 августа  
Специалист оказался странным: он носит в рукаве чьи-то красные фундоши и периодически, сладострастно вздыхая, проводит по ним рукой, в глазах его такая поволока и столько вожделения, что, кажется, я нашёл того, кто разделит мои интересы.

21 августа  
Снова посетил специалиста, так как после вечернего угря наши отношения стали ближе (он неплохо приправляет всё варёной редькой, вкус получился отменный!), дал пощупать ему цубу. Специалист сказал, что шёлк лучше, но от тепла тела цуба тоже нагревается, это делает металл мягче, поэтому когда его, или чьи это, фундоши будут в стирке, то он не против встретиться и погладить мою цубу.

22 августа  
В казармах есть фуро.


	14. Цветы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кидо Такаёши - G - джен, психология

Кидо смотрит в треснувшее зеркало: комната кажется пустым пространством, свет от единственной масляной лампы выхватывает только его лицо. Тусклое отражение выглядит исхудавшим и больным, впрочем, это недалеко от правды, последнее время силы покидают его слишком быстро. Кидо вглядывается в переплетение теней и как мантру повторяет имена, зовёт тех, кто покинул его, тех, кого он заставил покинуть других. Ночь за окном беззвёздная, в её непроглядности нет звуков, нет мыслей. Ночь — это тишина без покоя, равнодушная и прямая. Ночь — катана у его горла.

Иногда Кидо намёками пытается заговорить с кем-то из бывших-нынешних товарищей об этом, узнать, один ли он чувствует эту безответную тяжесть ушедших, правильнее — увядших моментов пламенной молодости. Но никогда не получает ответов. Возможно, во всеобщем молчании и скрыт главный ответ, только Кидо хочется не додумывать самому, а услышать.

Увядшие цветы времени на стали бессмысленных распрей. Кидо отходит от зеркала, вспоминая, как давно писал для Ямагаты что-то очень похожее, но с другим чувством. Тогда, наконец, закончилась война, и все они тихо считали потери, которые в пылу победы казались оправданными.

Сейчас он стоит один в пустой комнате. Прошло почти десять лет. Ни шороха, ни движения. Ни один его сон не был потревожен. Все, кто были ему так дороги, словно исчезли. Они и исчезли: бездыханные, искалеченные войной ли, болезнью, они не принадлежали миру, не принадлежали ему.

— Почему же моё сердце принадлежит вам? — Одними губами спрашивает Кидо у темноты.

Он ложится на постель и проваливается в ещё более вязкую темноту, чтобы не встретить там никого.


End file.
